Going Down
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: Madara thinks of a plan to drive the Senju clan into the ground. But what he's about to learn is that you never know what's going to happen. Hashimada :D
1. Chapter 1

"I've got it!" Madara exclaimed. Itachi pulled the dango stick from his mouth and gave an unimpressed stare at his sensei.

"What bright idea do you have now?" Itachi sighed. A smirk grazed Madara's lips.

"Itachi, this one is pure genius so prepare to have your socks," Madara took a dramatic pause that earned eye rolling from Itachi, then half whispered, "blown off."

"No socks."

Madara scowled at the under appreciative teenager who popped in another stick of dango into his mouth at the glare. "Look, just let me get through with telling plan otherwise I'll forget it." Madara said sternly.

"Hn." Was Itachi's one-worded response.

Madara rose form his seat by the tree and looked north where he knew the rival Senju clan lie. "Hashirama Senju . . . He's the leader of that wretched clan and the person who I always have to fight until both of us pass out in fatigue," Madara's hands were balled up into fists, his knuckles turning white. He exhaled deeply to clam himself then he continued, "Do you know what would happen without him?"

"Hn."

"The clan would fall into chaos. That's what my plan will do. The clan will indubitably veto their leader if one single thing were to happen," Madara looked over to his student with a menacing smile, "if he were to sleep with the enemy."

Itachi nearly choked on his sugary snack, disbelief filling his eyes at those words. "Exactly," Madara continued, "this will be you're part of the plan. You'll have to—"

"Hell no, I'm not going to be your whore." Itachi hmphed, biting down hard on the dango stick. Madara's eyes grew big like a little child's and his lower lip extended into a pout. "NO, he's way older than me." Madara smirked.

"What about that one time you and I—"

"We were drunk," Itachi replied, turning his head to conceal the blush that was on his cheeks. "Despite me being too young to drink," Itachi added silently.

"C'mon Itachi, please!"

"No. You want to do that plan so bad then do it on your own."

"But I hate that man you know it! Sex with him would be like . . . torture!" Madara spoke defensively. He smirked as he added, "it would stop war from breaking out." Itachi threw the dango stick to the ground as he turned to walk away; using his weakness was a dirty trick. Madara's eyes widened and he began to regret what he said as he caught up to his student.

"I-I'm sorry Itachi! I won't say it again! Please, don't leave," Madara pleaded. Itachi stopped walking, turned, and crossed his arms. "You don't have to do it," Madara sighed, "I will."

Itachi would have burst into a fit of laughter if he actually liked using a wide variety of expressions. Since he didn't, the edges of his lips curved into a small smile. "Are you sure you really want to do this?" Itachi asked. Madara nodded vigorously.

"I know this'll work!" Madara said confidently, regaining his composure. "But . . . I might need you to help a bit . . ." Madara muttered.

"As long as you're the one getting it in the behind, I'll help." Itachi said, unfolding his arms. Madara shuddered then frowned.

"He'll be the one getting it, not me!"

"No offense sensei but you don't seem like you'd be on top in that relationship," Itachi snickered.

"Ugh. Let's just let me do this then we can forget about the whole ordeal." Madara exhaled. Itachi's grin stayed plastered on his face and Madara knew then that Itachi would never let him forget it.

"What's your plan?" Itachi asked, now interesting knowing he'd be perfectly safe in the scheme.

"Well, he and I are going to do it," Madara wanted to hurl at the idea, "and when that happens, I'll moan his name as loud as I can then someone will hear. They'll come running and see him on top of," Itachi raised an eyebrow showing interest in Madara's choice of words and Madara mentally slapped himself, "**me** on top of **him**."

"It could backfire."

"How so? Even if people in our clan hear about the whole fiasco, which they most likely will, they'd understand that their leader did it for them."

"What if you enjoy it?"

"There's no way I'd enjoy doing anything with that man other than killing him so I won't have to worry about that. Any other questions?"

"Hn."

"Okay then, time for my plan to be put into action!"


	2. Chapter 2

Madara carefully made his way towards the Senju's land. He crept from tree to tree quietly just in case the Senju had any ninjas guarding their estate. He wanted to avoid fighting about all since he had no weapons on him and had almost all of his chakra drained. Those were the necessary precautions he had to take so he could get close to Hashirama. He knew that once he got close to him, Hashirama would automatically think that he came to fight but with no weapons nor chakra, that reason wouldn't be plausible.

The Uchiha leader managed to snake his way to the estate unnoticed and was relieved when he saw his target outside and in the opening. Stepping out of the dense forest, Madara gulped.

Hashirama had looked at him and had a weapon in his hand in seconds. "What are you doing here?" Hashirama asked, his voice cold. Madara held up his hands to show that he wasn't a threat.

"I came to talk and that's it. I have no intention of harming you." Madara admitted. Hashirama's guard was not let down as he walked towards the Uchiha. He skulked around him, examining his enemy. He was only wearing a red velvet michiyuki and a black haori with black Hakama pants. He saw that there was no place to put any weapons so it was unlikely that he was lying.

Hashirama stopped in front of Madara and pushed the few strands of hair that the wind blew into his face away. Madara tried to make himself blush at the flick of the hair but he couldn't. The weapon lowered and Hashirama asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

Madara's hands dropped to his sides seeing as though Hashirama was not on the offense. "Just to talk y'know," Madara said awkwardly, "we're always fighting and well, I just thought that maybe I should get to know you better." Hashirama looked suspiciously at him. "I'm not here to do any harm! I have no weapons and no chakra!" Madara quickly said.

"Fine then." Hashirama put his weapon away.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Madara chose to stare at the ground to try and think of a conversation. After 5 minutes, Hashirama decided to speak up. "Uchiha, you know that when someone asks to talk with someone, they are supposed to say something not just stand and stare down at the ground."

"I know, I'm not an idiot!" Madara said, finally able to get his cheeks to a light shade of pink.

"Then why aren't you talking?"

"Because I forgot what I was going to say and you're going to give me some time to think about it." Madara replied, crossing his arms. Hashirama let out a sigh. Madara pursed his lips and then decided to just start with small talk. "How are you today?" He asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Good." _Except for the fact that I have to be with you._ "The weather's nice, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Both Madara and Hashirama found this small talk to be irritating and tedious. "Look, Uchiha, if you don't remember what you came to say, I'm going to leave." Hashirama said, arms crossing. Madara sighed in his head. _Might as well get to the point._

"Senju . . . No, Hashirama, I . . . I came here today to tell you something that I've been meaning to say for a while. My small talk didn't work and a big conversation didn't start so I guess if I'm getting annoying, I'll get to the point," Madara said, looking at the ground, his face a bit flushed, "I . . . I really like you." Hashirama was taken aback by that confession. Then he frowned. He knew what was happening. Madara, acting like he had to courage to finally do it, looked up at his rival. He took a step back when he saw the gleam of annoyance in Hashirama's eyes. "What? I just confessed to you and you look as though you want to kill me!" Madara shouted.

"You don't actually mean it. It's just some ruse to probably distract me or something," Hashirama said with disinterest. Madara's eyes narrowed.

"And what would you do if I did? Huh? Would you turn me down?"

"I don't know."

"You probably would because," Madara started to talk in an annoying nasally voice, "he's the enemy, I could never like him." Madara scoffed and turned. "I wasted my time here today." He walked a few steps before a hand on his shoulder stop him. Before he could push it off, it spun him around and then lips crashed into his. When they pulled away, Madara's mind was in a daze. That had felt way better than he thought it would. His gaze snapped up to Hashirama.

"That is what I'd do." He said in response to the other question. Madara, despite the urge to just walk away, kissed him like he was just kissed a few seconds ago. ". . . Madara . . ." Hashirama said in a gentle tone into Madara's ear. A shiver ran down his spine then he pulled away.

"Sorry." He said then turned to go away for real. He didn't want to feel the pleasure he got from those kisses. The plan was going to not continue, he was certain of that. He shook his head to get what just happened out of his mind when suddenly a figure jumped in front of him.

"Madara." Hashirama repeated, his voice making the Uchiha stop. Madara looked to the man and his cheeks couldn't help but heat up.

"I-I was just kidding about the whole thing, I'm leaving." Madara said, going to pass the Senju. Hashirama held out a hand in front of the Uchiha. Madara stopped to push the hand away but before he knew it, Hashirama was kissing him intensely, his back pressed against a nearby tree. Madara let his eyelids drop and enjoyed the kiss.

Hashirama pulled back and whispered, "You're so confusing Uchiha. What do you want?"

"Right now," Madara spoke, "you." And with that, Madara began kissing him. He had spoken the truth; he couldn't resist getting another kiss from that man.

When they broke for air, Madara's cheeks were burning, "I have to go now . . ." He said almost breathlessly. A smile appeared on the Senju's alluring lips.

"Until next time then." Hashirama said. Madara put a hand over the middle of his face to hide some of the blush but it didn't help. Hashirama let out a small chuckle then moved the hand aside to grace the Uchiha with another kiss.

Hashirama stepped back and let Madara go. He began walking away but stopped when a question popped into his head. He turned around and asked his so-called rival, "Why did you kiss me in the first place? You said that you knew I was lying . . . so why do it?" Madara asked. Hashirama raised a brow. "N-not like I didn't like it! I did . . . I really did . . . but I'm just curious." Madara added.

"Well . . . I was just thinking that it was rude of me to just say that and I wanted to respect you if you really did mean what you said. Even if you're the enemy, I must have some courtesy." He replied.

Madara hesitated to ask another question. "Do you think . . . this relationship would ever work?" Madara asked. A part of him was asking him because of the plan but the other part wanted to know badly. Hashirama smiled again.

"Of course, if you want it to."

Madara nodded then turned to leave. On the inside, he was happy that he got phase one of his plan completed but he was also angry at himself for actually liking it. He shook the feelings away and headed back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you have fun with Senju, sensei?" Itachi teased. Madara flipped him off and passed right by the boy. "I'll take that as a yes." He snickered.

"All we did was kiss, which was as far as I got." Madara said as he plopped down on one of the chairs.

"So, do you like your brilliant plan?"

"I don't. Not even a little bit. Kissing that man is just so . . . ugh." Madara pretended to choke.

"Tongue?" Itachi asked. Madara's cheeks turned pink as he shook his head.

"NO." Madara replied hastily. Itachi smiled mischievously. "I'm serious!"

"hn."

"Hey, why are you here anyways, shouldn't you be heading home? It's already six." Madara asked. Itachi shrugged.

"My parents wouldn't mind if I got home late. Besides, I want to find out everything that happened between you and Senju."

"It wasn't that interesting." Madara mused.

"To you it wasn't, but it's enthralling to me." Itachi replied.

"Since when did you care?"

"Since I learned I wouldn't have to do it and that you would."

Madara scoffed. He got up from his chair and walked towards the door. "Out." He ordered. Itachi's eyes grew big and he started to pout.

"Please Madara, let me stay longer." Itachi asked, eye lashes batting and lower lip trembling. Madara gave out a sigh and waved a hand, signaling to Itachi that he could stay.

"If your parents get mad at me, you're never coming back over and neither is Shisui." Madara said, walking back to his chair. Itachi frowned.

"How'd you know?"

"I knew there was no way that you could keep yourself entertained all day without that pea brained friend of yours."

"hn." Itachi replied.

There was a silence between them but it was broke quickly by Itachi. "So how was it?" Itachi asked, remembering the subject. Madara exhaled deeply.

"It was . . . gross." Madara lied.

"Really? How many times did you kiss?"

"Hm . . . 5 times . . .?" Madara replied like it was a question.

"And you probably liked every one of them."

"I didn't!" Madara shouted; his cheeks a bit flustered. Itachi giggled a bit.

"I can tell you did."

"Say it again and you leave. I'm dead serious." Madara was about to threaten him with his sharingan but then remembered that he still had no chakra. _Great._

"Hn."

* * *

That night, it took longer than usual for Madara to fall asleep. He couldn't help but thinking about the kisses that he shared with Hashirama earlier. He kept trying to get the thought out of his mind but he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes, he thought of Hashirama and how good his lips felt pressed against his, to have him right up against him, to have him loving him. He wanted it all to go away. Just for the night. _Oh please, whatever god I worship, stop this._

Eventually he fell asleep and luckily his dream wasn't of him. At least he got away from it for a little while.

* * *

"Wake up . . ." A voice cooed in his ear. "Madara . . . This is Hashirama . . . Wake up for me . . ." Madara's eyes flew open and he jumped back. Laughter rang throughout his room as Itachi's friend Shisui laughed, Itachi giggling along with him just not as loud.

"What the hell are you two **brats** doing in my room?!" Madara asked, raising his voice. Shisui smiled.

"Itachi said that that would be a good way to wake you up. Besides, we're hungry." Suddenly, on cue, Shisui's stomach growled.

"Make your own food," Madara growled, "you know where everything is."

". . . true, c'mon Itachi, let's go get something." Shisui said, leading his friend out of the bedroom.

"Hn." Itachi replied, following behind.

Madara groaned then put his face in his hands. "Woke up for nothing," He hissed, "those damn brats."

After that, Madara was forced to get up because he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that _those two_ were in his house. Of course, he wouldn't have been angered by that if they hadn't woken him up. Those two just loved annoying the heck out of him and Madara hated it. Because of them, Madara actually wanted to go see Hashirama today. Well, that's what he told himself when questioned why he was so anxious to go.

"So . . . who's Hashirama anyways?" Shisui had asked during the course of the morning. Madara immediately glared at Itachi who just said 'hn' and took a bite of a stick of dango.

"Wait, why are you having sweets in the morning? Your mom is going to be mad." Madara scolded the weasel. Itachi shrugged.

"Well, you wouldn't make me anything to eat so I—" He was cut off by Madara pulling the half eaten stick of dango then threw it in the trash despite it being unfinished. Itachi glared at Madara, sharingan activated. Madara had tried to do the same but couldn't because he hadn't fully recovered from the day before.

"Do not blame the sweet thing on me." Madara sighed, handing a fresh stick of Dango to Itachi. Itachi's eyes lit up, sharingan deactivated, and took the sugary sweet out of Madara's hand hungrily.

"He likes sweets, you know that Madara." Shisui said, ruffling Itachi's hair. Madara nodded then yawned. "So about what I asked earlier, who is Hashirama? Is he like your lover or something?" Shisui mocked.

"NO." Madara hissed, cheeks red.

"But Itachi said that you made out with him yesterday." Shisui asked innocently. Madara's eyes narrowed at his student. _What the hell have you been telling this kid?!_

"**I did not make out with him. He and I are not lovers.**" Madara snarled. Both teens rolled their eyes. Madara groaned then left the two in the kitchen. He had decided to just take a shower to calm himself.

After the shower, Madara was more awake and was finally relaxed. He wore one of his black kimonos and had decided to go back into the kitchen, hoping the two were done tormenting him for the day.

They were gone and Madara had guessed that the two had gone outside probably for some practice. Taking a banana from the counter, he spotted a small sticky note. It read: _Madara, have fun with Hashirama_ He instantly crumpled up the small paper and violently threw it in the garbage.

* * *

**I had to end it there otherwise this part would be really long. **


	4. Chapter 4

After eating the banana, Madara finished getting ready for the day. It was around 12 that he left his house, leaving it unlocked for the weasel and his friend. While sneaking through the woods, Madara really hoped Hashirama was outside. He felt relieved when he saw the silhouette of a man training in the distance. After seeing that, he rushed. No chakra, no weapons; it was the same as yesterday. No need to be alarmed. "Hey Hashi—" Madara was cut off by a shuriken that zoomed past his head and hit a tree behind him. Hashirama jumped.

"Sorry," He apologized. Madara shrugged.

"It's okay."

"So, back again today?" Hashirama asked, putting the extra shurikens back in its holster. Madara nodded. "Sleep well?"

Madara hesitated to answer that. He didn't sleep well at all but he decided to just lie. "Yeah, you?"

"Not so much . . . it really kept me up . . . y'know, thinking about you and me." He replied, obviously telling the truth. Madara let out a sigh.

"So I wasn't the only one . . .?" Madara asked, embarrassed. Hashirama smiled.

"One of us had to say it."

The wind blew and Hashirama's long, elegant, brunette hair flowed in the wind and Madara couldn't hold back the blush when he saw it. Hashirama looked at him questionably but Madara just shook his head. _Darn it, I'm doing it again,_ Madara complained to himself, _just forget about feelings, and stick to the plan dammit!_ He stepped forward and Hashirama knew what he wanted. He pulled the Uchiha into a kiss.

When he pulled away this time, Hashirama was still so close. Madara opened his eyes and looked into Senju's eyes. When his hand pressed against his cheek and began to massage it, Madara flinched a bit. "Don't be scared, you're okay, Madara." He assured him in a silky voice. The hand traced his jaw then lightly pushed some of Madara's hair from his face. Now Hashirama could see both eyes. "Both are so beautiful . . . why hide one?" Hashirama asked, whispering it into Madara's ear. Before he could say anything, warm lips were on his ear lobe, lightly sucking on it. The hand that was caressing his face now went back to around his waist.

The lips traveled down further and were now kissing along the side of his neck. Madara held back a moan but the more Hashirama did it . . . the more . . . he couldn't . . . "Nnngh." The moan had escaped his lips. There was a small chuckle from the Senju's leader then he pulled away. "Why . . . did you stop?" Madara asked, face up to a nice shade of red.

"Because if I went on," Hashirama leaned near Madara's ear to whisper, "I don't know if I'd be able to stop." His nose nuzzled against his ear before pulling away. He kissed Madara then let go of him.

"What are you going to do today, Madara?" Hashirama asked casually.

"Nothing, why?"

"Want to go swimming?" Hashirama suggested.

"Eh?"

"There's a lake not that far from here, probably a couple miles, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Those were my original plans for my day."

"Um . . ." Madara could feel his cheeks burning more from the thought of Hashirama in any swim wear. "S-sure . . . it sounds like fun." Madara managed a smile.

"Okay, come with me, we have to get some stuff from my house." Hashirama said, turning to leave. Madara grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Is anyone else in your house?" Madara asked wanting to avoid all other Senjus. Hashirama smiled.

"No, normally my brother and parents would be there but they are off on some mission together."

"You chose to stay behind?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get a break from things plus I kind of felt like you'd be coming today anyways." Madara's blush reddened and Hashirama laughed, "It seems like every time I see you, your face is scarlet red." He gave Madara a kiss to the forehead. "Come on." Madara let go of Hashirama's hand and then followed him.

It wasn't long before they got to the two story house. The Senju leader opened the door to the house and then they both removed their shoes. The house seemed bigger to Madara on the inside. It was very spacey and the furniture was placed conservatively. They walked past the living room then walked up a staircase. When they reached the second floor, they walked forward and then went through the first door on the right. It was obviously Hashirama's room. It had a bed, a wardrobe, a desk, and a nightstand with a lamp on it. The room was pretty ordinary. Hashirama stopped in the middle of his room then quickly turned around. "I forgot something, I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." He said, passing Madara. The Uchiha nodded and then sat down on the bed.

Not long after sitting, Madara laid back on the bed because it was so soft. _Must be nice living here . . . family . . . excellent living space . . . soft bed._ Madara laughed a bit at the last one. Earlier when Hashirama had said that his parents and brother were off on a mission, it reminded Madara that his younger brother was at home. He had forgotten to tell him that he'd be out for the day. _I hope Itachi says something to him._

A minute later, Hashirama came back and tossed a towel on top of Madara. Madara sat up immediately. "relaxed?" Hashirama asked, running a hand through Madara's hair. He walked to the wardrobe, opened one of the drawers and pulled out some things. "Which one do you want to use?" He asked, holding out two swimming trunks to Madara. One was black with red flaming flowers; the other was just a crimson red. He took the regular crimson ones with a thank you. Hashirama put the other one back in the drawer and then pulled out a dark green pair. "Change." He said, exiting the room. When the door closed, Madara began undressing himself. He slid the swimming trunks on and surprisingly, they weren't too big, not too small; they were the right size.

Madara began folding up his clothes then there was a knock at the door. "Are you changed?" Hashirama asked from the other side.

"Y-yeah." Madara replied, quickly folding his clothes.

The door opened and Madara's gaze immediately went to the Senju. He became flustered as he gazed at the man's well built body.

Seeing Madara's eyes roving over his body, Hashirama stayed still and let him examine him. When Madara finished looking him over, he blushed when he saw Hashirama staring at him slightly impatiently with a smile on his face. "Done?" He asked. Madara looked at the floor and nodded his head. Hashirama slid his hand onto his cheek and pulled his chin up. "It's okay." He said then planted a kiss on his lips. Hashirama walked to the door and gestured for Madara to follow. Madara grabbed his stuff and walked out with Hashirama.

* * *

I'm trying to keep all of these around the same length so that's why it ended there.


	5. Chapter 5

On the way to the lake, it was surprisingly quiet. Only a few words were shared between the two clan leaders. Occasionally, Madara found himself inadvertently staring at Hashirama and as soon as he noticed he was, his eyes would snap back to the path they were traveling. Hashirama would laugh quietly and that made Madara embarrassed.

Madara was greatly relieved when they finally reached the lake.

The lake could be described as one word- beautiful. It was amazing how the water shone and glimmered, looking like there was glitter in the water. Enthralled with the water's beauty, he didn't even hear Hashirama. When he finally caught a faint noise, he turned around to see a smirking Hashirama. "So, I suppose that you'll want to swim with your dry clothes in your hands and your shoes on your feet. Have fun."

He frowned at the Senju.

"What? You don't want to do that?" Hashirama asked.

"No, where do I set my stuff?"

"Over here, obviously, unless this isn't place isn't fit to have the great Uchiha Madara's clothes by it." Hashirama replied, motioning at the tree where he had already set his stuff down by. Madara glared at his boyfriend and then walked to the tree, setting his things right next to Hashirama's.

Before he could walk back by the lake, Hashirama pulled him closer to him and kissed him. "Just playing around with you, y'know."

"I know." Madara said, cheeks pink.

Both men got into the water. Madara stiffened. The water was incredibly _cold_. A shiver ran down his spine and then he decided to get out of the icy water.

"It's freezing!" Madara complained, shaking. Hashirama chuckled.

"Really? The water seems fine to me." Hashirama swam closer to Madara. Madara scowled. _How the hell does he think that __**that**__ icy death trap is fine?!_

_I could make the water warm if I had some chakra. _Madara turned around to retrieve his towel when water hit his back. He spun around and saw a smirk on Hashirama's face. "Oh, really mature." Madara said, shuddering again.

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?! My foot has frost burn!"

"Frost burn?"

"Yes, frost burn!"

"Isn't it frost bite . . .?"

". . . Forget it." Madara hmphed.

"You know, I could always keep you warm."

Madara blushed and turned away again. _Damn him_ He slowly turned around and then went into the water. Instantly, Hashirama pulled his body closer to his. Madara's face heated up quickly. "Warm now?" Hashirama asked, nuzzling his cheek.

"Y-yeah." Madara stammered, face still getting redder. _Stop blushing_ Madara hissed in his mind as he tried to gently push Hashirama away. He liked the contact, well actually, he had to, but he had to cool down a bit. Hashirama let go of his grip on the Uchiha and Madara backed up a bit. After his body began getting colder, he planted a kiss on Hashirama's lips. They were warm.

"Moving around should keep you warm so I'll race you to the other side." Hashirama challenged Madara after pulling away from the kiss. Madara smirked.

"Okay, but be forewarned, you're going to lose."

Hashirama began laughing. "Yeah, we'll see about that." Madara frowned. "C'mon, we'll start from this end of the lake to the other end, okay?" Hashirama instructed, backing up a bit. Madara nodded then went to the side of Hashirama. "I'll count down."

"No, I want to."

"Okay."

"Ready, set . . ." Madara took a pause, "GO!"

After only a minute, it was pretty clear who was going to win. Hashirama had a yard lead and hadn't broken a sweat. Madara had seriously wished that he wasn't so chakra deprived; he assumed that was why the Senju was winning. Putting his all into it, Madara sped up a bit but Hashirama sped up too.

The race went on and the winner was ultimately Hashirama by a whole yard. "You cheated!" Madara complained, breathing heavily.

"I didn't even have to try," Hashirama laughed.

"Liar!"

"Really? Then how did I cheat?" Hashirama asked with an amused grin on his face.

"Y-you just did, alright?!" Madara huffed.

"Sure I did."

"You did!! Ugh!" Madara said, frustrated. Hashirama kissed him.

"Don't be a sore loser."

"I wasn't being a sore loser."

He kissed him again.

"Keep on talking Uchiha."

"I will!" Madara got kissed again. "You do know this isn't a punishment, right?"

"You're right it isn't," Hashirama agreed, swimming away.

"H-HEY! WAIT!" Madara yelled, following after the Senju.

"Nope. You wanted a punishment."

"I-" Madara couldn't finish his sentence for Hashirama had stopped and he crashed into him. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Crap." Hashirama growled.

"What?"

"This day has to be cut short Madara," Hashirama said after turning around.

"Why?"

"Because they're back and they'll start looking for me soon and I know you don't want to be caught with me." Hashirama said. He motioned for Madara to follow as they began heading back to shore.

"This sucks." Madara whined. Hashirama helped Madara out of the water then they went by the tree.

"I know, I didn't expect the mission to go so well." Hashirama tossed Madara's towel to him and began drying himself off with his own. Madara put the towel on his head to dry his hair then suddenly, the cloth of Hashirama's towel pressed against him. Madara blushed.

Hashirama took Madara's towel off and kissed him. Madara gave into it instantly, letting his hands find their way to Hashirama's face.

When they had to break for air, his hands tried to keep him there; to keep him from leaving but Hashirama had to gently push them away. He gave a light kiss to Madara's forehead. "Sorry." Hashirama apologized.

"It's okay . . ." Madara sighed. "We're going to do something tomorrow, aren't we?" Madara asked.

"If fate permits us, then yes. Who knows? Maybe they'll be sent off again or be busy tomorrow." Hashirama lightly chuckled. Madara smiled warmly.

Hashirama waved goodbye to his lover and then was gone. Madara took his towel back in his hands and began drying the rest of him off. After that, he picked up his clothes then froze. He realized that he couldn't change. He sighed at the many complications that would arise. All of them were particularly centered on Itachi and Shisui; _and my brother if he's waiting for me to get home._

Madara exhaled deeply then started walking home, thinking about the day that he just had, trying to forget what would await him when he got back.

He stopped abruptly and cursed, "FUCK! I LIKED IT!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh shit_, Madara thought as soon as he entered the house. He didn't expect to see what he saw. _Oh shit_, he would have rather seen Itachi and Shisui with smirks that came from ear to ear. This was worse. _Oh shit._

Standing not too far away from the door was his brother.

Izuna's eyes traveled up and down his body a few times, not believing what he saw. Madara was stricken with fear. "Hello . . . Madara . . ." His brother greeted in utter confusion. Madara nervously waved his hand.

"Hi Izuna."

"_What_ are you wearing?"

"Swimming trunks . . ."

Silence fell between the two brothers. Madara tried not looking into his brother eyes. He couldn't lie about what he was wearing but he definitely was not going to tell him it belonged to Hashirama Senju. He'd get his brains fried by the mangekyo for that. "Why?" Izuna asked, interrupting the looming silence.

"I was . . . swimming." Madara replied uneasily. His brother cocked an eyebrow.

"You? Swimming?"

"Y-yeah . . ."

Izuna stared at him for a few seconds then started laughing hysterically. Madara was silent. What had been so funny?

His brother's shrill laughter began dying down and he began saying, "Right! Okay, tell me, what woman were you sleeping with last night?" Madara frowned. It was hilarious that he went swimming . . . how? How was that so unbelievable?!

"I was seriously swimming."

"Madara, honestly? You never go swimming. There is no way you randomly went for a swim. What did the woman have a fetish with men in swimming trunks or did you just go swimming to look for a woman you could seduce into sleeping with?" Izuna asked, eyebrow raised. Madara crossed his arms. It wasn't funny. He didn't go with Hashirama just to screw him. He really wanted to spend time with-

NO!! Madara wanted to kick himself. He didn't want to spend time with the Senju, he just wanted to fuck him! Madara paused for a moment in his thoughts. Fuck him for the plan. Not that he actually _wanted_ to fuck him.

Of course, that was **his** plan.

Madara closed his eyes. Okay, time to stop talking like he was gay for the Senju. Maybe his brother's idea of what he did would have been good. Taking advantage of being leader was, after all, his forte.

But it'd be wrong.

"So what happened?" Izuna reenforced the question. Madara racked his brain for an excuse.

"You . . . caught me," Madara sighed, "I was out with a woman." Madara's brother smirked.

"Knew it. So who is she?"

"Her name is . . . Hashiko Senpu." Madara lied.

"Interesting name," Izuna mused, "seems like it rings a bell but whatever." Madara exhaled deeply. _HASHIKO SENPU?! I'm so lucky that my brother doesn't assume the worst! God that is the worst name I could've said!!_

"Back so soon?" Both Uchiha brothers' heads turned to the door. In walked Itachi and Shisui. _Of course,_, Madara inwardly sighed, _nothing would be teh same without the teasing of the damned duo._ His eyes went to his brother and his mind began to panic. One slip of the tongue by Shisui and Izuna would know all about his secret rendezvous.

"You knew he went swimming?" His brother asked. Madara was sulking in his mind. _Shisui's going to say something. He's going to say something, I know it. Any second now he'll say the name 'Hashirama Senju' then I'd be dead. Literally __**dead**__._

"Well not swimming but we did know that-" Shisui began saying with a smirk but Itachi cut him off.

"He left. We didn't think he'd be back so soon." Itachi explained. Shisui looked confusedly at Itachi. _Thank god for Itachi._

"Am I the only one shocked that he went swimming . . .?" Izuna asked.

"It wasn't shocking since he went swimming with-"

"His girlfriend." Itachi intervened. Shisui glared at his friend.

"You two know about Hashiko?"

"Hashiko?" Both Shisui and Itachi asked in unison.

"Yeah, that's the name of his girlfriend, isn't it?"

"Isn't it-" Shisui began to say but Itachi kicked him. "What?"

"Sh." Itachi hushed. Madara glared at Itachi. Sure, that would have probably got Shisui to shut up but by saying that, his brother was sure to be suspicious of something.

"Is there something that's trying to be hid from me?" Izuna asked, sharingan taking over his eyes, making them vermilion. Shisui didn't look to the Uchiha leader's brother but kept his eyes steady with Itachi's. Staring intensely into the other's eyes, they were having a silent conversation. How they even understood what was supposed to be said was unknown.

"Nothing," Shisui spoke up, turning to Izuna, "nothing is trying to be hid from you. I simply was thinking of Madara's other girlfriend. Itachi stopped me because Madara doesn't like to speak of her. I apologize for my imprudence."

Madara was taken aback by this apology. The hint of shock that was on his face had been expected since it was a good reaction to the facts. "It's okay Shisui, you don't have to apologize." Madara said uneasily. Staring into the younger one's eyes, he somehow got a notion of how Itachi and him were conversing because he knew that Shisui's onyx eyes were telling him that he'd go along.

"Yeah, you don't have to apologize because he has a new girlfriend almost every week, don't you Madara?" Izuna asked Madara. Madara frowned.

"Hn." He answered, like Itachi would. Itachi glared at his sensei for that.

"Anyways, I'll let you all get back to whatever you were doing. I have other matters to attend to. Such as the meeting with the Nishikawa clan." Izuna said, looking straight at his brother. Madara's eye brows raised.

"When was Uchiha asked to be hired?"

"About a week ago."

"You didn't tell me why?"

"Because you were busy with Itachi and I didn't think that it was important at that time. I'm bringing it up now because we might take their case." Izuna explained. Madara pouted.

"I'm the leader of the clan . . ."

"Yeah but I'm your secretar in charge of everything else, sorry brother." Izuna said, walking out the door.

"Why can't we talk about Hashirama?" Shisui asked as soon as he thought it was okay to talk about him. Madara glared at the Uchiha boy then exhaled deeply. He had saved his butt in a way, but he was the reason he was in trouble in the first place so he had nothing to thank him for.

"We can't talk about him because Izuna doesn't know about Madara being gay." Itachi explained to his friend.

"Yeah and- HEY! I'm not gay." Madara said, glowering at his student.

"Bisexual, whatever." Itachi said disinterestedly.

"I'm not that either . . . I don't like guys." Both boys stared at him with disbelief. "Oh shut up." Madara said, waving at them as he passed by. "I'm going to go get changed and take a shower and all that good stuff. Stay out of trouble."

"We have."

"So far." Shisui added, smirking. Madara looked back glumly at them. They're going to act up as soon as he gets home, oh joy. _So much to hope for during the day._

--

When Madara laid down for bed, he couldn't help thinking about everything that had happened that day. The Senju and him had such a good time and he was so loving the whole day. Madara couldn't help but wonder why Hashirama just instantly accepted his confession. Had he really liked him? Or was he just like him and had a plan of his own.

He glared in the dark at that thought. In his mind, he supposed, it was okay for him to do this to him but it wasn't if Hashirama was the one doing it.

_It's probably because if he was doing it and I liked it, like I know I would, I would be completely heart broken to hear that all the love he gave me, all those feelings he made me feel, were all just a part of his ploy._ As soon as he thought that, he thought of how Hashirama would feel after this whole thing.

Not wanting to feel remorse or grievance for the Senju, he stopped thinking about it and started to try to go to sleep. Since he was still tired from swimming earlier in the day, he drifted into sleep easily.

_"Madara, I love you." Hashirama chuckled into Madara's ear. The Uchiha blushed and he kissed Hashirama._

"I love you too." He said back, snuggling into the Senju's arms. Looking up at him, his eyes met the caring eyes of his loving Senju.

"I didn't think I could love anyone this much," Hashirama said, smiling warmly at his boy friend, "you're just so amazing." He kissed Madara's forehead then Madara returned his head to its normal position.

"I like being held like this by you. You make me feel so safe and secure in your arms. There's no other place that I'd rather be."

"Any place with you is a place that I'd love to be."

"I love you." Madara repeated.

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Then why . . . are you doing this to me?" Hashirama asked. The mood in the room didn't seem as romantic as it was before.

"Doing what?" Madara asked, pulling away a bit from Hashirama's grip to look at him.

"You're love . . . you're faking it. You've faked it from the start. That confession . . . was no more than just a part of your plan."

"P-plan?" Madara asked, voice becoming panicky.

"Plan to 'throw me off my throne.' Yes, I know that all this time you were just trying to get closer to me, to make me have sex with you and then you'd get us caught and my life would go to ruin. Don't think that I'm stupid!" Hashirama said, raising his voice.

His perfect image destroyed, Madara jumped back. He now stood in front of the one that he had called his lover. The one he said he loved.

The distance that was between them grew. It seemed like Madara was going down a dark hallway without even moving his feet. Hashirama moved farther and farther away until he couldn't see him.

Now he was all alone. There was absolutely nothing. Madara turned around and around but nothing was there, just an endless darkness.

Suddenly, in front of him, was Hashirama. He was standing in front of all the Senjus. They were all yelling nasty things at him. Realizing why, Madara gasped. He tried looking away but he couldn't.

"Our leader has been sleeping with the enemy, I say we kill him!" A random guy yelled out. Madara's eyes grew and Hashirama stayed calm.

"Cut him up into itty bitty pieces then send it to his lover!"

"Lets just get rid of him and burn him alive. Sick-"

After that, everyone just started cursing at him. With horrorstruck eyes, Madara watched as everyone started closing in on the Senju. Madara looked to Tobirama who was just looking away with disgust. Tobirama was supposed to do _**something**__, it was his __**brother**__ for god's sake! "Stop!" Madara yelled out to everyone, trying to stop them since Tobirama wasn't._

But everyone didn't listen, they just came closer and closer to him. Madara ran out and grabbed onto his arm, trying to pull him away but Hashirama wouldn't budge.

Slowly, Hashirama looked at Madara and Madara stared back. The Senju smiled then mouthed the words 'I love you.' Tears seemed to automatically come out of his eyes. Madara didn't know why he was crying though. He pulled desperately on Hashirama still but he didn't move.

Madara pulled once more, lost his grip, ended up letting go and falling onto the ground. Quickly he got back up and turned around only to see Hashirama being torn to shreds by the angry clansmen. Katanas and spears and various weapons were thrown and slashed at him. Madara could only watch in horror as he was chopped away. He couldn't do anything anymore, it was too late.

"No." Madara cried, tears pouring from his eyes. "No . . . I don't want this . . . no . . . no . . . no no no NO NO NO

"**NO!**" Madara yelled, sitting up abruptly in his bed. His breath came out in short breaths as he looked around his room. It wasn't the scene in his dream, it was just his room, his ordinary room. Madara wiped his face with his hand and pulled it back to have it covered in tears. He was actually crying.

"Madara!" Izuna said, rushing into his room, turning on the lights. Madara looked to him and quickly pulled the blanket to his face to wipe the tears. "Madara?" His brother asked, walking to his bed. When he was sure his tears were wiped away, Madara removed the blanket. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing . . . just a . . . bad dream I guess."

Izuna sat by his side. "You going to be okay?" He asked, hugging his brother. Madara put an arm around his brother.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. You're the younger brother, I should be doing this kinda stuff for you." Madara chuckled, pulling away.

"Okay, then good night." Izuna said, turning off the lights as he left his room. Madara knew that Izuna saw the tears and the blanket wet but he was happy that his brother understood that there are just some things that he didn't want to talk about and this was one of them.

Not even wanting to think about the dream, Madara laid back once more. He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before shutting his eyes.


End file.
